


Yes, Your Highness: Royally Fucked

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Can yall guess the plot twist?, Changrick is minor, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, i hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byunghun and his family are tight with money only being farmers, so when his mother hears of the Prince needing a new servant, she gives up her son. Byunghun who hates the decision but understands the reason, gives up fighting with his mother and goes willingly to the Kingdom where he meets Minsoo, the prince, on the ride there. Once there, he discovers the rumors of the kingdom being the nicest place a large lie, solely because of the neighboring prince, Chanhee who can't seem to understand the words 'Leave me alone'. When Chanhee is finally set out of the kingdom, he thinks his time will be nicer until Changjo informs Minsoo that Chanhee is returning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 28th

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I also apologize to any Chunji lovers for almost always making him a threat in my fics. Niel is a minor character in this, I had places for everyone else but I couldn't see him in any of the major places. Along with the minor violence comes minor abuse, nothing graphic. 
> 
>  
> 
> **All graphic/explicit things will be warned with an (E) on the chapter title.**  
>  If you have any questions, etc you can send me a message on my [Tumblr](http://illusionedwinter.tumblr.com).

"You can't be serious!" Byunghun shouted in disbelief as his mother informed him he was to be sold off to the kingdom, more specifically as a servant to the prince, so they could continue living. He stared completely baffled and stood quietly, his anger and disbelief so strong he had no words. He knew he shouldn't complain but he wanted to continue doing his job now. It was a simple farming job, he didn't want to wait on some snotty prince. He didn't like taking orders, but as the week drew on, his protests became ignored more and more by his mother who began to pack very few things for him to take with him. 

"Ask if you may have a chest and place these things in it. I'm sure they could at least do that." Byunghun grumbled and walked over to their small kitchen getting some bread before hearing a carriage pull up; glancing across the room to his mother who stood with the small bag. 

"Come now Byunghun." He stuffed the bread in his mouth and walked over, groaning as she reached up to smooth out his black hair. 

"You must look presentable. You might be a servant now, but you'll still look your best. Understand?" He nodded and glanced around his childhood home, sighing as the prince's guard came into the home welcomed by his mother. He looked at him and frowned even more. 

"How old are you?" The guard raised his eyebrow at the shorter man and turned to address his mother. Byunghun huffed and rolled his eyes standing by his mother. 

"Good afternoon ma'am. I understand you have a son you're will to place in the kingdom as a servant?" she nodded and gestured to Byunghun. The guard turned to look him over and shrugged. 

"Can you lift things? Take orders and perform basic instructions?" Byunghun scowled at the guard but nodded. 

"Yes-" His mother elbowed him and gave him a look of annoyance. 

"Yes Sir." he spoke through gritted teeth and looked away when the guard turned to grab a small bag or something, handing his mother the bag. She opened it and gasped covering her mouth in shock. 

"Your first payment, his work will be paid forward to you as he will have everything he needs at the castle. Come now." Byunghun looked at his mom in shock before turning to the guard. 

"I have a question first." He waited until the guard acknowledged him before he spoke again. 

"I have a few things," he holds the small thing of items up before continuing. "can I get a chest with a lock for them?" The guard glanced at the bag then at his commander for an answer. When he received a nod he told the boy and bowed to his mother before saying goodbye and going to the door again. 

"Come. The prince doesn't like to be waiting." Byunghun's eyes widen a bit, the Prince was here in the carriage at his shitty house? He hugged his mother and said his goodbyes before walking out grabbing his cloak first as he walks out. The guard holding the door on the carriage open for him, he suddenly becomes well aware of how long its been since he actually had a real bath. He knew he didn't smell that bad but being placed in an enclosed area with the Prince, he suddenly wanted to just run off. Still, he climbed into the carriage with the help of the guard and sat in the seat across from the prince; keeping his head down as the door shut, his fingers folding and smoothing out the fabric of the small bag on his lap. Peeking out the window he sees his mother watching him and sees her give a sad wave and a kiss towards him. He glances over and sees the Prince not even looking this way, so he waves back slightly. Giving a small smile let her know he's not mad. Once the carriage takes off he looks back down at his lap till he hears a rough voice ask where they are and who he is. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Where are we, and who are you?" he frowns a bit, looking in the direction of the prince, not being told how he's supposed to address him. 

"We're in the country side sir, and I'm your new servant." The prince nods and goes back to looking out the window but looks towards him again. 

"Your name?" 

"Lee Byunghun." The prince narrows his eyes a bit. 

"You're supposed to look at me when I speak." Byunghun eyes widen and he looks at him, bowing his head slightly in apology before looking at him in the eyes.

"I apologize, Sir. No one told me how to act, they just kinda told me to get in here and sit." he hesitated to ask the prince's name. He knew it should be common knowledge but he was always out in the fields during the broadcasts and therefore knew nothing of the prince. He wasn't even sure of his age. The prince must have sensed that as he chuckled.

"Do you even know my name?" Byunghun felt the blush rise to his skin and looked down in shame before giving a small head shake. A laugh echoing through the carriage. 

"It's Minsoo, and you best be able to work fast, my birthday is coming up. You'll be at my side the entire time helping me collect presents and bringing me things if need be." Byunghun nodded and Minsoo nodded back before he looks out the window again. Byunghun copying and looking out the other window watching the countryside fade and the city come into view. Seeing the first few people and houses he pulls the certain shut and sits slumped down slightly and looking down. Suddenly angry he's been sold off, the kingdom had rumors of being kind people, but he didn't know if they were just rumors. He was scared and tried to hide it with his anger. 

Pulling up to the castle, the guard opened the door up and looked at Byunghun, giving him a look that read 'Stay seated until the Prince is out.' he stayed sitting and watched through his bangs as Minsoo stood and stepped out of the carriage, he grabbed his own bag and stepped out afterwards. Eyes widening as he looked up at the castle. He had never visited, even on times when they allowed the king's subjects to join them for holiday dances. Minsoo chuckled to himself and headed inside, turning first to one of the other servants waiting outside. 

"Take Byunghun to the servants quarters. Make sure he has what he needs then bring me some food." The servant nodded and took Byunghun's arm walking him into the castle and through about three large doors before they reached a less decorated part of the castle. The servant opened a door and gestured him inside, so he did. 

"This is your room. Your armoire has your uniforms, if theyre too small or too big, take them to the second floor, fourth door on your left. She's the seamstress she'll take them in or let them out for you. I suggest you do that now. You can place your bag in the chest there, it'll be safe." Byunghun's head spun with all the information, the servant still rambling on, he couldn't have been more than 18, but he probably knew better. 

That evening came around and Byunghun had already settled in, his clothes fit well enough the seamstress said that they would work and didn't need to be taken in. He agreed weakly and wandered around as he headed back to his room. When he got there, the guard from earlier was standing there waiting. 

"The Prince wants to see you. Comb your hair, it's a mess." Byunghun blinks and touches his hair feeling it standing up in places, he blinks and runs his fingers through his hair before looking at the guard again. 

"Good?" The guard fixes a few pieces and nods after. 

"Let's go. I'm Changjo by the way, I'm the Prince's bodyguard basically. I retrieve people from their places to bring them to him, if anyone ever shows up saying the prince requests you and it's not me, you are not to go. Understand?" Byunghun nods. 

"Is the prince nice? He seemed...alright in the carriage, and i've heard things but how do I know they're true?" Changjo laughed and shook his head before looking at Byunghun. 

"They're very much true. The king and queen are also very kind, the elder princesses are also kind, not as much as they like to mess with people when they visit but only the younger princess lives here now. The other has been married off." 

"Mins- Sorry, the Prince will be married off as well right?" Changjo nodded and held a door open for him. 

"Yes but the princess he marries will move here and we will serve her as well." Byunghun figured he'd get an angry look by the question he thought of but spoke up anyway. 

"What if...he likes princes?" Changjo stopped in his tracks and looked at Byunghun, glaring a bit before shaking his head. 

"It's not allowed. He has this time to sleep around with whoever as long as it doesn't get out." 

"...Does he sleep with the servants?" Changjo laughed and grinned at him before he opens the next set of doors. 

"Why? Do you want a piece of the prince?" Byunghun felt a blush spread from his face, to his neck and looks down coughing. 

"N-no..." Changjo chuckled pushing the doors open and bowing before he gestures for Byunghun to come in. He does so and stands awkwardly beside him. Minsoo looking at them before standing, nodding to Changjo. 

"Thank you, Changjo. You may go." Byunghun watched as he left his side and heard the door shut, his breathing hitching as he starts to panic a bit, he didn't know what the prince wanted and now that he knew about him possibly sleeping with the other servants he didn't know how to act. 

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Byunghun looked at him and stared a bit, he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it yet or if he was still in a dull mood so he simply shrugged. Minsoo frowning a bit before he sat on a couch in his room. It faced a fireplace that currently had a crackling fire raging inside the three walls. 

"I'm still getting over having to leave. Sorry." Minsoo nodded and gestured to the seat across from him.

"I like to get to know my workers, especially seeing as you're now my main servant." Byunghun blinked as he lowered himself on to the couch.

"Why am I your main servant? Im new I'll just mess things up..." Minsoo laughed and shook his head standing and walking over to Byunghun; placing his hands on either side of him on the couch and leaning in close. 

"Look, either I make you my main servant or my main whore, you can choose if youd like, however I tend to like my main servants petite and cute enough to piss off the other royalty youll meet." Byunghuns face turned redder and redder as he spoke, looking up at him as well not willing to break the rules right now. 

"You want to make the others....jealous?" Minsoo nods and smiles widely as he stands straight again.

"Exactly, you catch on quick." Byunghun stares at him more confused than he had been moments ago and shakes his head.

"No. I don't want to be showed off like a show po-" 

"That's the best thing about being my servant, you don't have a choice. I can be nice Byunghun, but only if you agree to my terms." Byunghun's jaw dropped open as he scrutinized Minsoo standing in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was being threatened into being a show pony. Glaring he crossed his arms and stood, tilting his head back a bit so he could look Minsoo in the eyes. 

"Fine. I'll be your little show pony." Minsoo smiles and nods before leading him to the door and opening it, looking at his guard. 

"Take him for dinner, but return him here after as I'd like to take a bath." Changjo nodded and waited for Minsoo to shut the door before he lead Byunghun away from the room. 

"What'd he say?" 

"I was to either be his whore, or his show pony." Changjo laughed and looked at him amusement playing on his face. 

"It's not funny dammit. I don't want to be a whore or a show pony; I didn't even want to come here!" Changjo covers his mouth and frowns pressing him against the wall. 

"Don't allow the other workers to hear that, They'll make sure you're kicked from here. Why do you think we were looking for more people?" Byunghun gulped a bit and nodded before he shoved Changjo's hand off his mouth and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to returning to that room at all, maybe he can play feeling ill and get out of it. He'd try it. 

It was nearing 10pm when Changjo came to his door knocking, opening the door to look at Byunghun curled up in his bed sleeping. He frowns and walks closer shaking him a bit before he notices the sweat; Touching his forehead he swears and pulls the blanket over his petite frame more than it was before heading out to inform Minsoo. 

Morning came and Byunghun was grabbed and pulled out of bed suddenly, his head spinning; He had actually gotten sick. Swearing to himself, he stumbled out of bed looking at the person who dragged him out of the warmth of his blankets. He was met with a new face that he had seen momentarily at dinner near Changjo and groaned a bit as new clothes were shoved at him. 

"Get dressed. You work even if you're sick, you got off last night but master Minsoo will not appreciate it again." Byunghun stripped his clothes and redressed in the outfit he was given; simple black pants and a white collared shit. He followed this stranger to the bathroom where he was given a toothbrush, he brushed his teeth quickly and headed out with him, recognizing the walk as the way to Minsoo's room until they took a left instead of a right and ended up in a large room. 

"Master Minsoo. I've brought Byunghun." Byunghun, who was currently looking around the large room, snapped out of his daze when he heard his name and looked at Minsoo wide eyed. The Prince was wearing tight black pants, his shirt looking like the shirts the peasants wore in the village. He looked good in the shirt and Byunghun looked above his head to break his gaze. 

"Thank you Niel, you may go. Byunghun, bring us that tray of drinks over there." Byunghun looked at Niel as he was leaving, pleading with his eyes for him not to leave, the taller man didn't glance back once. Sighing, he walked over to the tray and picked it up, carrying it over to the table and setting it down, jumping when he feels a hand on his ass. Standing up quickly and glaring at the new man sitting in the seat across from Minsoo. Minsoo laughed and threw a cube of sugar at the man. 

"Byunghun, this is Prince Chanhee from the neighboring kingdom. You're to listen to him as well and do as he says within reason." Byunghun made a disgusted face and nodded before walking away to the wall to wait for them to call for him again. About twenty minutes passed before he was called back over, his feet dragging on the ground a bit causing him to stumble into the couch, his face red from the fever he was now running. Minsoo went to speak as he noticed Chanhee looking at Byunghun confused; Glancing up his brow furrowed and he stood quickly grabbing Byunghun's shoulders before he fainted. 

"Damn. Chanhee can you grab Changjo?" Chanhee nods and rushes into the hall, calling for Changjo and heading back inside, Minsoo holding Byunghun up as he looks at Changjo. 

"Take him back to his room. I don't need him making everyone to get sick." Changjo nodded curtly and scooped Byunghun up before rushing outside and heading downstairs to the servants quarters. He grabbed an extra blanket before he went into the room; laying Byunghun down he covered him up and rushed to grab a bucket and a towel to cool him off. As he pats his forehead with the towel, he hears the door open up, glancing behind him and stands quickly almost knocking over the bucket as he stands and bows to Minsoo. 

"Sir, You shouldn't be down here." 

"I'm simply curious how he got ill so fast." Changjo worries at his lip and shrugs before looking down. 

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know how. You may ask him once he's healthy again. Until then, I implore you to leave so you do not get sick." Minsoo frowned a bit but nodded as he walked out, Changjo sighing and dropping back onto the bed to take care of the sick boy. 

\--- 

Three days passed before Byunghun was well enough to work again. Minsoo having brought many new blankets down to the servant quarters once he saw how damp it was in the winter for them. Byunghun followed Changjo back up to the main levels, his nose still a bit red from his flu. As they entered Minsoo's room, Chanhee smiled at them and waved them in. 

"Come in. Come in. Minsoo just stepped out for some reason. Changjo you can go." Changjo glanced at Byunghun then nodded and bowed once before stepping out the door and standing outside it. Byunghun stood awkwardly in his tired, and slightly still sick, state as Chanhee stood and walked over to him. Byunghun tensed as he felt his hand graze over his cheek and looked up at him. Chanhee smiled widely and yanked back on his hair, Byunghun yelped and reached back to grab at the other princes' arm when he was slapped. 

"Don't you ever touch me without permission, you're a servant, you're not in charge." Byunghun felt tears prick his eyes as he held his face, the sting resonating down his jaw and into his neck. He didn't deserve that, but he didn't think Minsoo would believe him or even care, so he kept his mouth shut as Minsoo walked in smiling. 

"You're better! Welcome back, Byunghunnie. Now....What's wrong with you?" Byunghun kept his gaze down, his fringe falling forward and covering his eyes, he pushed it back as he stood straight and looked at Minsoo. Chanhee glaring at him from behind the taller man. 

"I accidentally walked into the door when I came in. I got dizzy suddenly." Minsoo frowned a bit but nodded all the same as he sat down to talk with Chanhee about the upcoming birthday party that Byunghun had, until just then, completely forgotten about. 'Shit' he thought as they continued to converse. Minsoo eventually looking at him pissed after his fourth sigh of annoyance.

"What is it??" Byunghun shook his head and looked down, his head spinning a bit while his legs began to tighten from standing the entire time. Chanhee laughed and suggested that Minsoo punish him for causing so many interruptions during their small meeting; horrified Byunghun looked to Minsoo who seemed to actually be contemplating the idea before simply saying no. He released a breath and felt his shoulders slump as he did, Chanhee frowning a bit and nudging Minsoo.

"Oh cmon, he needs to learn." 

"Then why don't you punish him?" Byunghun's eyes widen and look at Minsoo who waves Chanhee off as he continues looking through things the other servants brought up for his party selections. Chanhee grins and walks over to Byunghun before slapping him again, a loud yelp of pain echoing off the cinder block walls. Minsoo holds a piece of paper with a cliche masquerade theme on it.

"Shall I do this one?" Chanhee swings his hand, hitting Byunghun in the face with the back of his hand before he looks at the paper nodding. 

"That'd be fun. You could wear a hat and sneak off with all the girls wanting a piece of the prince." Minsoo laughs and nods a bit. Byunghun squatting on the ground holding his face, cringing when he sees feet step in front of him, glancing up at Chanhee as his foot shoves against his chest knocking him backwards. Falling backwards he knocks his head on the cement floor and turns on his side holding the spot curling up in pain. Minsoo clears his throat just as Chanhee's foot makes contact with his stomach. 

"That's enough Chanhee. I need him to help with the party." He laughs and nods nudging him with his foot before he goes over and drops on the couch beside him, helping him choose ideas and the right parchment for the letters going out as invites. Byunghun stays curled on the ground, gasping as he sits up carefully. His stomach aching as he stands and his cheeks are throbbing from the slaps. Minsoo looks over at Byunghun and chuckles a bit. 

"Go clean up then comeback." Nodding a bit he walks out of the room and into Changjo's side where he breaks down crying. Changjo jumping and looking at him shocked before taking him to the spare bathroom on the floor, he takes a towel and cleans the dirt off his shirt before turning it over and pressing the cold water against his cheeks. Byunghun wincing as the towel touches the inflamed cheeks. 

"What happened?"

"Chanhee slapped me, than Minsoo came in and they started going...over the party stuff; I'm still sick, I couldn't handle standing that long, and i kept making noises of distress, they were loud apparently," Changjo stared at him as he cupped his face to keep the towels against his cheeks to keep them from swelling. 

"He told Minsoo he should punish me for interrupting them so much with the noises, Minsoo said no, but," He pauses and rubs his eyes before looking down and continuing. "he said Chanhee could do it if he wanted. So he slapped me twice, and kicked me while I was on the ground." Changjo frowned and checked under the towel sighing. 

"It might bruise, just be careful. Go back to the room or Minsoo will actually beat you for ignoring a command." Byunghun nodded quickly and got up holding his stomach still before rushing off to the room. Chanhee now gone and Minsoo putting the party things on the desk before looking at him. Minsoo mentioning they've decided on a simple party, 'the masquerade shall be for Christmas. It'll be more fun then.'

"If you understand that you can go draw me a bath now." Giving a short nod he makes his way into his bathroom and begins to fill the tub. He checks all the stuff and nods to himself as he places all the things near the tub before he walks into the other room, looking down as he speaks knowing his cheeks are beginning to bruise. 

"Your bath is drawn, Sir." Minsoo nods and heads into the bathroom, stripping down and lowering himself into the tub, calling for Byunghun when he's relaxed enough. Confused, he walks in keeping his eyes off the tub and off Minsoo. 

"Why are you just standing there? Start washing." Byunghun snaps his head up looking at Minsoo in shock, Minsoo mirroring his look when he notices the faint bruises and stands reaching and pulling him over to the tub. 

"How hard did he hit you? Dammit, he's not supposed to damage my property." Byunghun's face turns red as he's pulled against a now wet and naked Minsoo. Minsoo feeling his forehead and calling for Changjo again. Changjo walking in unfazed by the nakedness of the Prince. 

"Take him back to his quarters. He seems to be running a fever again, send Niel in." A quick nod and he grabs his arm pulling him along before calling for Niel. He tells him what he's needed for and rushes out of the bedroom before Byunghun can hear anything Minsoo says to Niel.

\--

It's the morning before the party and Byunghun has been rushing around, taking things to and from Minsoo in the grand ballroom. His feet are blistered from his shoes, he's out of breath from carrying large boxes and he almost wishes he had the flu back. Changjo stands near where he's dropped the box and chuckles a bit, Byunghun giving him a glare with as much annoyance as he can muster up and leans against the wall. 

"This is torture. He hasn't lifted more than that damn book." At that Changjo doubles over laughing, holding his stomach before regaining his composure and clearing his throat looking at Byunghun. 

"He's the prince, what do you expect him to do?" 

"Decorate his own damn party!" Minsoo glances over, eyes narrows when he hears Byunghun shout. Byunghun shies away from his eyes and moves closer to Changjo who chuckles in response and points off in the distance. 

"Another box just came in. You should hurry up before Minsoo decides to punish you."

"Or makes Chanhee do it again." He cringes and runs off across the room to get the new box before he lifts his shirt and wipes at his forehead, Chanhee suddenly appearing beside him grinning and touching his bare stomach. 

"Well how are we today? I see the bruise healed nicely." Chanhee says as he rubs Byung's stomach who tenses up and pushes his hand away nicely before picking up the new box. Ignoring him, he heads back over across the room knowing he'll probably regret that; And regret it he does when he makes it across the room and glances back to see Chanhee telling Minsoo something that has Minsoo's face scrunched up in annoyance. Byunghun turns back to the boxes and opens them, setting out the things and hoping the feel of eyes on the back of his head is a good thing and not a bad thing. As he sets things out, Changjo is chatting with one of the other servants; Byunghun met him a few times and thought he was the cute. He went by Ricky and Byunghun chuckled at how hyperactive he was despite how much work they always did. He dropped a few things on the ground and stared as Ricky all but hopped over to him from his place beside Changjo and picked them up for him. 

"Thanks." He sat them out and continued to work, feeling Ricky's gaze on him he glanced over. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing, you just don't seem very happy. What's wrong?" 

"Prince Chanhee likes to get a bit...." he struggled to find a nicer word before shrugging and looking down at the table. Ricky nodded as though he understood and patted his back before he walked back over to Changjo. Minsoo calling for him angrily, he flinched and walked over holding his head up and not giving in to his fear of what Chanhee may have said. 

"Did you slap Chanhee's hand earlier when he was simply checking on you?" 

"He touched me when I didn't want to be." A noise similar to a growl left Minsoo as he grabbed the back of Byunghun's neck to lead him out of the ballroom. Pushing him against one of the walls he holds him there and frowns at him.

"You're just a servant. Did you forget that? You're to listen to what myself or Chanhee have to say, if Chanhee orders you to drink something or wants to innocently touch you to check on your injuries, whether he did them or not, you let him. Do you understand?" Byunghun squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, Minsoo giving one nod at him before he let him go. 

"Now go to my room and collect my art things, I'd like to draw in the garden." Byunghun nodded quickly and scurried off, trying not to run until he was out of eye sight of the prince. As he reached Minsoo's room, he stopped to look in one of the mirrors and saw a red hand print across his throat. He rubbed his neck trying to will the stinging to go away before he set out to look for all of the art supplies; Knowing Minsoo liked to hide things or misplace them usually. He searched in the drawers and under the bed, he search most places and then stared at the locked trunk, he frowned and began to head back to the ballroom when he thought; What if he punishes me for coming back empty handed before I can ask for the key? Glancing at the door and sits cross legged in front of the trunk and uses a small pick he had found as he cleaned the other day. Picking the lock he throws open the lid and sees the art supplies, smiling he picks up the sketchbook and pencils and stands to head back to the ballroom. As he turns he jumps seeing Chanhee there. 

"Did you just break into that trunk?" Byunghun stares at him wide eyed before looking down at the lock laying there then back at him. 

"W-What? No! Minsoo told me to get his art supplies, t-that was the last place i looked." Chanhee smirks and shakes his head before he leaves shutting the bedroom door, Byunghun stands there confused until he hears a lock. He drops the items and rushes over to the door tugging on the handle. 

"Let me out!" he hears Chanhee laugh and his footsteps echoing away before he sits down against the wall. _It could be worse_ he thinks. _I could be locked in a closet, instead i'm locked in the Prince's room._ Sighing, he pulls his legs up against his chest and sits there waiting. Knowing for sure that Chanhee has probably run off to tattle on him. Glancing around, he notices he had made a bit of a mess looking for the art supplies and sets to cleaning it up. Picking up the book and pencils he sets them on Minsoo's bed then goes to the trunk, closing it and placing the lock on it again before he wanders around the room.

It's about ten more minutes before he hears the lock in the door turn again, Minsoo and Chanhee come strolling in. Chanhee with a smirk on his face and Minsoo looking pissed. He gulps and stands up from the spot he decidedly sat down at again only moments before. Looking down as Minsoo crossed the room to him, pointing to the trunk before he spoke. Minsoo glances at it and Byunghun sees him deflate before he turns to Chanhee for an explanation. 

"The lock...it..."

"It was on the floor, but only because I opened it as I was given an order and checked everywhere else first." 

"So, you did break into it?" Byunghun nodded slightly and shrugged.

"I picked it. It still works fine but I was scared you'd punish me if I came back empty handed." At this Minsoo frowns worriedly before dismissing Chanhee.

"I need to speak with him alone." Chanhee huffs and heads out slamming the door to which Byunghun flinches at, Minsoo noticing and moving to sit at the table. 

"Sit." Byunghun bites his lip and sits down at the table as well, looking down at the tile as he waits. After what feels like minutes, but had only been a few seconds, Minsoo speaks;

"Have I been that bad to you?" Byunghun snaps his head up and shakes it quickly.

"Have I ever gotten mad when you couldn't do something?" Another head shake. 

"Then why did you think you'd be punished?"

"Because Prince Chanhee was with you." 

"What do you mean?" Taking a deep breath in, Byunghun looks down as his jaw quivers, looking at him before speaking. 

"He talks you into punishing me. Everytime." Minsoo stares and shakes his head. 

"I let him punish you but its all goo-"

"If you say good fun I'm leaving this castle."

"Don't be so dramatic Byunghun." Byunghun clenches his fists, his nervousness now gone as anger fills its place. 

"He left bruises on me! I'm not a rag doll!" He heads towards the door when he hears Minsoo start laughing. Looking at him, he stares in annoyance for a bit before he opened the door and walked out passing by Chanhee who tried to slap his ass before he jumped forward a bit knowing he'd do it. Once he turned the corner he all but ran down to his room, sitting on his bed and pulling his blankets over his shoulders staring at the ground. 

Byunghun knew he'd be in trouble. He wasn't stupid; he knew Chanhee would discuss something with him and he'd end up with more bruises, but when Changjo came in a few hours later, worry written all over his face, he felt a chill go down his spine. 

"The...King...wants to see you." Byunghun froze as he was getting of the bed, staring at him before he nodded. 

"Fix your hair. Cmon." Byunghun flatted his hair out and followed after Changjo, looking down the entire time not wanting to look at anyone he didn't need to. When they reached the throne room, Changjo bowed and pushed Byunghun forward as he stepped away shutting the door. Suddenly aware of how under dressed he was, he rang his hands together at his side before he walked forward to stand before the king. 

"Lee Byunghun correct?" A curt nod was sufficient enough for the King as he continued to speak once he did. 

"You've accused my son of being unjust and his best friend for abuse?" Byunghun stares at him, his mouth open in shock before nodding. 

"Y-yes, but-"

"What proof do you have?"

"N-none sir, my bruises are healed..." he looked down and swore to himself. Nicely polished shoes appearing in his line of vision before he looks up at the King's guards standing beside him. 

"You have two options Byunghun; You stop this stubborn rebellion and be the best main servant my son knows you can be, or... you move to the dungeon for your unjust accusations." Byunghun stared at the King and looked at the guards who were looking at each other instead of him, he couldn't live in the dungeon, he sighed and stood straighter before bowing to the King. 

"I will stop my rebellious acts, your majesty." He says through his teeth, the King grinning widely as he nods before waving them off with the order to take him to the prince. They each grab his arm and walk off with him, Changjo no where to be seen as he leaves. Some of the other workers stopping momentarily to look at him as hes escorted to the Prince's room. He's pushed inside by the guards and the door is shut before he looks up at the Princes standing in front of him. 

"So you agreed to stop being a whiny piece of dirt?" Byunghun glares at Chanhee before turning to Minsoo. 

"Sir, I'll do my best at being a good servant, however, I cannot agree to the things you allow Prince Chanhee to do." Minsoo raises his eyebrow and nods a bit before sitting on his bed. Which is when he notices Niel laying in the bed sleeping, jaw dropping open slightly as he stares at Niel before looking at the princes again, their hair askew and smirks gracing their faces now. 

"Disappointed we didn't ask you?" Byunghun crinkles his nose and shakes his head quickly as Chanhee moves behind him, kissing his neck when Byunghun jumps away from him. Minsoo laughing as he feels the bed move behind him. 

"Hello Niel, how are you feeling?" Byunghun glances over at Minsoo leaning across the bed stroking his hair, mumbling things in his ear causing the boy to smile and nod before standing and redressing. Minsoo smiles at him watching Niel leave before looking at Chanhee touching Byunghun and biting at his neck and the smaller boy tensing and flinching the entire time. 

"Chanhee." The prince looks up and sighs as he moves to the couch. 

"You didn't let me play with Niel, Changjo would beat me if I tried with him and now you have this adorable little thing and i cant even touch him how I want?"

"He's mine, Chanhee. you have an entire castle of your own servants. You can go back after the party and play." Byunghun lets out a small breath before he shakes his head and straightens up. 

"Is there anything you need sir?" Minsoo looks at him and shakes his head smiling. 

"Not unless you'd like to do the task Niel just did." Minsoo laughs at the expression Byunghun gives and waves him off. 

"Go back to the ballroom and continue preparing. The guests will start arriving in a few hours, Make sure you have a...nicer...outfit, You'll be my right hand tonight." Byunghun stares wide eyed before nodding and rushing out of the bedroom and down to the ballroom and looking for Changjo. Changjo, who's across the room still talking to Ricky sees him and blinks before rushing over to meet him, Ricky noticing and following right behind him. 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"The king offered me either I move to the dungeons or I stop with my rebellious acts." Changjo laughs and pats him on his shoulder before Ricky gets over. 

"You choose the rebellious acts?" 

"Yeah. Did you know that Minsoo uses Niel for...you know..." 

"Of course we do, he's Minsoo's 'whore'. You can't say you didn't expect that, have you seen his lips?" Byunghun thinks back to when he had first met Niel in the halls on the way up to Minsoo's room the first day. He thought he looked like a fish because of his lips but apparently that's a good thing for whatever Minsoo made him do. 

"He seemed all loving towards him...it was weird." 

"You mean he was still in the room when you went there?? That's weird, Minsoo usually sends Niel off before anyone else comes in the room." 

"He was sleeping. Minsoo nudged him awake when I walked in, he whispered stuff him him to make him laugh and then Niel got dressed and left." Ricky and Changjo gave each other a look before nodding and shrugging a bit. 

"Why do you seem jealous? Do you want his job instead?" Ricky grins at Byunghun and nudges him with his elbow before he smiles widely and runs off, Changjo and Byunghun glancing behind them to see the Princes' enter the room again. Changjo pushes Byunghun towards one of the tables and walks off to the side of the room to stand with other guards. Byunghun busing himself with the cups and other items before he sees the princes' walk out of the room again. 

\-- Time of the party: November 4th --

Minsoo walks down to the ballroom chatting with Chanhee as he enters the room, the party already in full swing. Byunghun following behind the two of them in the nicest outfit he could find, his hair actually combed and styled to the best of his ability. Changjo smiles at him when they enter. 

"Good luck Byungie." He smiles at the nickname and continues to follow behind them, holding dishes when they get food and taking their jackets once they get overheated with them, sighing a few times through the night when Minsoo looks at him and holds out a glass of what he thinks is wine. 

"Here, drink some. You can relax a bit." Byunghun shakes his head a bit. 

"No thank you sir. I don't drink much, especially not when working." Chanhee pushes the glass at him and smiles. 

"Just drink it." Byunghun looks away and ignores the glass being pushed at him. Minsoo shrugging and turning back to talk with the others at his party, Chanhee however frowns and grabs Byunghun's arm, tilting the glass up against his mouth quickly trying to have him drink it when he goes to protest. Byunghun coughing and shoving him away, the glass falling to the ground and shattering causing Minsoo to turn back around. 

"Chanhee what the hell did you do?" He pats Byunghun on the back and gives him a towel to wipe up the wine from his face and to pat at the shirt that's now stained. Minsoo shoves Chanhee and shakes his head at him. 

"What is wrong with you dude, he said he didn't want any."

"He needs to relax, he's too uptight." Byunghun glare's at him and rubs his eyes before looks at Minsoo. 

"May I be excused?" Minsoo nods and smacks the back of Chanhee's head again as he walks off, Changjo peeking at the prince's before following Byunghun. 

"C'mon let's get you a new shirt." Byunghun nods and they head up to Minsoo's room, Changjo continuously saying it was alright and looking for a simple white shirt. He held up a shirt that Byunghun knew would be too long but nodded and tugged the shirt he was wearing off and holds his hand out for the other shirt when Changjo frowned looking at the door. 

"Are you trying to find him all alone Prince Chanhee?" Byunghun's eyes widen and he looks over his shoulder, frowning as he notices he's being checked out and grabs the shirt from Changjo pulling it on, cursing the shirt as it slips off a shoulder. Fixing it he moves closer to Changjo, hoping the taller boy will keep Chanhee from touching him. 

"Leave us Changjo." Changjo frowns and shakes his head. 

"I won't. I do not trust you with Byunghun alone, and my job is to protect Minsoo and his servants from threats." Chanhee frowns and glares at Byunghun before he leaves the room, Changjo sighing and turning to look at Byunghun, fixing the shirt so it's fully on his shoulders before nodding. 

"Alright let's get back to the party." Nodding they head down to the ballroom and Minsoo grins seeing them enter, noticing the different shirt and walking up to them. 

"Is that my shirt?" Byunghun nods and looks down, Changjo explaining he figured it'd be alright before Minsoo shrugs saying it was fine and linking his arm through Byunghun's. 

"Let's have a dance shall we? It is my birthday." 

"I can't dance Sir." Minsoo chuckles and shrugs before the music starts back up and he begins pulling the shorter boy along. Byunghun looking at Changjo before Minsoo turns his head towards him. 

"I understand your worry about Chanhee, but he's leaving tonight. You won't have to worry about him for a while." Byunghun looks up at him surprised and nods, giving his first genuine smile to him. 

"Wow, look at that, You can smile." Byunghun feels the heat spread across his face nodding a bit before giving a small laugh. Minsoo smiling as the song ends and he bows to his main servant; Byunghun returning the bow before Minsoo dismisses him. 

"You're welcome to go sleep now. The others will clean up, I need you in my room first thing tomorrow." Byunghun nods and bows again. 

"Happy Birthday sir." he heads off and waves goodnight to Ricky and Changjo before heading downstairs to his room, hearing steps behind him as he turns the corner. Breaking out into a run for the third time that day to get to his room, shutting the door and leaning against it hoping it won't be Chanhee's voice he hears on the other side. When he doesn't hear any other noises he leans up and moves to his bed sitting down letting out a heavy breath. He leans over tugging off his shoes and socks before he wiggles out of the pants he was given; leaning back on the bed in just the long shirt as he begins to fall asleep. His door creaking open causes him to sit up, staring at Chanhee in the door way. 

"Get out of my room." 

"That's no way to speak to a prince." Byunghun looked around his room for something to defend himself, finding nothing but his shoes he grabbed one and held it up ready to throw it. 

"I swear Chanhee, Get out!" Eyes widening as he moves closer he throws the shoes, swearing when he dodges it and scrambling farther back on his bed, suddenly wishing he hadn't undressed. Chanhee smirks and moves closer to him. 

"C'mon now, I saw how you looked at Minsoo when he was talking to Niel so sweetly. I can do the same." 

"No! I don't want that from him or you! Especially you!" Chanhee, now pissed reaches across the bed and grabs Byunghun's ankle yanking him across the bed before kissing him harshly. Byunghun's yell becoming muffled from the kiss as he hits him hard enough to let go before he jumps up and runs out of the bedroom. Peeking in the ballroom for Changjo he yelps as his arm is grabbed and yanked backwards, getting shoved against the stone wall his head collides with it, a large headache forming moments after. 

"S-stop it dammit! Chang-" Chanhee covers his mouth, swearing as he looks towards the door, yelling when Byunghun bites his hand. Slapping him across the face when the doors open to reveal Changjo standing there, his eyes raging as he grabs Chanhee around the shoulders and pulls him back. Minsoo walking out behind him confused and frowning looking at Byunghun then his friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chanhee glares at him and smirks. 

"He wanted it. He wanted me to follow him to his room." 

"Like hel-" Whimpering slightly from the pain, Byunghun slides down the wall sitting on the ground cupping his head in his hands as he feels the room spin. Ricky moving over to him and checks the back of his head. 

"He's bleeding..." Minsoo swears and looks at Changjo. 

"Escort him out of the castle and make sure he leaves." Once they head off, Minsoo scoops Byunghun up and heads towards the medical ward in the castle, staying with Byunghun till the doctor told him he'd be alright.

\-- Minor time skip: December 18th --

It had been over a month since Byunghun had been brought to the castle. He had gotten used to it fairly quick and after Chanhee was removed from the castle he actually quite enjoyed it. Minsoo wasn't a horrid prince, Changjo still helped him with things and he saw Niel and Ricky on occasion. However, he still wasn't comfortable doing any more with bath time than preparing the tub. Minsoo didn't seem to mind and would always tease him for blushing. 

Today, however, Niel was sick and no one else was approved to be alone with the prince for that long, so here he was filling the tub and sighing to himself. Looking around for a cloth to wash with when Minsoo strolls in completely naked. Byunghun choking a bit on the air when he caught sight of the older boy. 

"Like what you see, Byunghunnie?" They had all become accustomed to calling him 'Byungie', Minsoo however stuck with his given name, but occasionally would say his whole name before adding on the '-ie' for his own amusement and to see Byunghun blush. Which he did again before clearing his throat.

"N-no." Minsoo smirked and nodded. 

"If you say so." Byunghun watched the edge of the tub while Minsoo lowered himself into the water. Byunghun looking for the soap before Minsoo points at it, thanking him he grabs it and brings it over, pouring water over his hair to start washing it. Minsoo humming as he does, his eyes shut causing Byunghun to look at his features. Shaking his head he continues to wash his hair before rinsing it and hesitating a bit.

"You can go, I like to relax here for a bit so make sure my lunch will be ready for when I get out." Byunghun nods quickly and all but runs from the bathroom and bedroom in search of Ricky who was working in the kitchen today. Changjo watches him rush off and laughs, stepping into the room Changjo announces his entrance and Minsoo calls him in. 

"How fast did he run out this time?" 

"In about 5 seconds." Minsoo chuckles and holds up the cloth to Changjo as he grins. The guard sighs but takes the cloth anyway starting to wash the prince, both of them humming as he does. About ten minutes go by before Byunghun returns to the bathroom, looking everywhere but at the two men on the other side of the room. Minsoo smiles at him and takes the cloth from Changjo holding it out towards Byunghun. 

"Come do your job so Changjo can go stand watch again." Changjo stands up and dries his arms before going to the door smiling at Byunghun. 

"Good luck. You just have to wash his legs." Byunghun stares at them both shocked and nods before walking over and taking the cloth. Hesitating as he pushes up his sleeves and Minsoo chuckles before taking the cloth back. 

"Go get the towels ready, I can wash myself." Huffing, Byunghun gets up and grabs out some towels for him. 

"If you can wash yourself why do we always have to do it?" 

"Because I enjoy it. Have you had a bath like this before?" Byunghun glances down and shakes his head a bit. 

"No sir." He turned hearing the water slosh around and squeaked a bit holding the towel out quickly towards the prince. He takes the towel and wraps it around himself before he pours extra hot water in the tub. 

"Get in." Byunghun stares at him confused. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Get in." Byunghun stares at him and shakes his head quickly. Knowing if he's caught by someone else he may get in trouble. Minsoo goes over and drags him over to the tub, threatening to push him in fully clothed if he doesn't undress. Byunghun waves his arms and grabs the edge of the tub to stop him from pushing him in. 

"C'mon, it's just a bath!" 

"I'll get in trouble if I'm caught!" Minsoo shakes his head and pushes against him more. Byunghun gasping when his hands slide up his shirt to tug it off. Byunghun's eyes widening, grabbing at his hand before he realized his mistake and falls into the tub yelling, flipping over in the water and staring up at Minsoo, his legs still hanging over the edge and water dripping down his face. Changjo suddenly running in and staring at them in shock. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"Minsoo pushed me into the bath!" Changjo laughs and looks at Minsoo.

"Everything is good here then?"

"Yes, keep people out, I'm making him take a bath; He's never had one and I let all of you take one before." Changjo nods and smiles at Byunghun. 

"Just let him give you the bath. It'll be easier." He walks out and stands at the door again once he shuts it. Minsoo turns to look at Byunghun and grins at him, pulling him out of the tub. 

"Take the clothes off." Grumbling to himself, Byunghun peals the now soaking clothes off himself before getting back in the water. Leaning against the back of the tub pouting, his legs pulled up to his chest trying to hide himself in the water. Minsoo comes over with the cloth and kneels by the tub and pouring water over his head causing Byunghun to sputter a bit and wipe his face right after rubbing the water out of his eyes and glaring at Minsoo. 

"Don't glare at me." He tugs on Byunghun's hair and blinks when the shorter boy groans, his eyes squeezing shut. Minsoo grins and tugs again, watching as his hands clench into a fist and another small groan escapes his lips. 

"You like your hair being pulled?" Byunghun shoves his hands away and shakes his head. Minsoo laughs and pats his hand before he starts washing his hair. Byunghun blinks as he feels Minsoo rubbing the soap into his hair, relaxing immensely as he continues. Minsoo tapping his cheek a few minutes later.

"Close your eyes." He does as hes told and feels water get poured over his head again, the soap rinsing out as Minsoo rubs at his hair more to make sure all the soap is out before he smiles and grabs the cloth to start washing his body, Byunghun squirming a bit when he tries. 

"Hold still." 

"I can wash myself!" Minsoo gives a growl like sound and leans closer to him to scrub his skin clean. Warning, if he doesn't hold still he'll get in the tub and make him sit still. Byunghun groaning in annoyance as he sits still, hugging his knees as Minsoo washes his shoulders, arms and back before the older boy wacks his arms. 

"Lean back and put your legs up. I'll let you wash the rest after." Byunghun leans back looking everywhere else except at Minsoo as he washes his chest, legs and feet then hands him the towel. 

"Clean the rest." He takes it and does as he's told. Minsoo ruffling his wet hair before standing up. 

"I'll be right back, just relax in the warm water for a little bit." He goes to protest when the door is shut, he sighs and hears muffled talking outside. Listening to Minsoo, he lowers to his nose in the water, closing his eyes and resting. 

Minsoo shuts the door and chuckles as he grabs clothes out, looking at Changjo who's looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You're plotting something." 

"I think I'm gonna have him become a live in servant." 

"Why? You've never done that before..." Minsoo shrugs and tugs his tunic on before Changjo starts laughing. 

"You have a crush on him don't you?" the prince glares at him and shakes his head quickly. 

"Fuck you, Changjo. I just think he deserves it." Changjo grins at him before nodding knowingly. 

"If you're not careful he's going to fall asleep in there." Minsoo's eyes widen before rushing into the bathroom, Byunghun laying against the back of the tub, his eyes closed like Changjo said. He chuckles and grabs an extra towel out before nudging him softly. Byunghun waking up with a startle before looking up at him. 

"Oh...right I'm in your room." Minsoo nods and holds open a towel to which Byunghun looks at questionably before he stands, covering himself a bit before Minsoo wraps the towel around him. Protesting as Minsoo picks up his clothes and takes them out to Changjo. 

"Take them to get cleaned." Changjo stares at him before rolling his eyes and leaving with the clothes. Byunghun running out from the bathroom with the towel, yelling at Changjo to wait who just ignores him and laughs as he hears Minsoo grab Byunghun around the waist. 

"Lemme go sir!" Minsoo shakes his head and sets him on the bed before grabbing his other towel and rubbing Byunghun's hair dry. 

"You'll be staying here tonight." 

"W-what??"

"You heard me, I'd like you to stay here for tonight." Byunghun stares at him and nods a bit before glancing around confused. Minsoo getting up and pulling on some pants before he grabs a shirt and extra underwear for Byunghun. Handing it to him the shorter boy gets dressed, and climbs into the bed again, Minsoo watching him as he lays down on the blankets. 

"Why don't you lay under the blankets?" 

"It's too hot." Minsoo nods and watches as he falls asleep, his face relaxing entirely. Minsoo leans over and pushes his hair out of his face watching him a bit more when Changjo walks in, smirking. 

"Still say you don't have a thing for him?" Minsoo jumps and glares at his top guard. 

"Yes, I still say that. Now what is it?" 

"Ricky just told me that Chanhee is coming for another visit for the Christmas and new years celebrations."


	2. (E) December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, blood, and more blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter ends so abruptly I decided to place the original ending of this into Chapter 3.
> 
> Like last time, if you have any questions, etc you can send me a message on my [Tumblr](http://illusionedwinter.tumblr.com).

Minsoo paces around waiting for Byunghun to wake up and trying to figure out how to tell Byunghun that Chanhee was coming back for a visit. His mother had invited the other family to the castle for the Christmas and New Years celebrations, Minsoo didn't know why she would but he was furious. That damn snobby prince had no reason to be here, he would try to ruin his property again and he couldn't allow that. Swearing he kicked the chair in front of him, sitting down as he grabbed his foot a string of profanities spewing from his mouth. Byunghun sitting up from the yelling confused, sleep still evident on his face. 

"W-what?" Minsoo looked at him shocked and bit his lip. 

"Byunghun, I, uh. I have some bad news." Byunghun stares at him and rubs his eyes before moving to the edge of the bed nodding. 

"What is it?" 

"Chanhee is coming back." and just like that, Byunghun looked as awake as ever as he stared at Minsoo wide eyed. Suddenly shaking his head even though it wasnt his place to say. 

"I can't deal with him being here for two weeks!" Minsoo chuckles a bit and walks over to him stroking his hair and enjoying the fact Byunghun leans into him when he does this. 

"You'll be fine. I'll assign Changjo to keep am eye on you if you're left alone with him, Ill make sure he doesn't touch you again." Byunghun nods slightly, his eyes closed again as he softly starts snoring. Minsoo laughs and moves, laying Byunghun back correctly in the bed before covering him. He thinks about it and wonders when his birthday was, he grabs Changjo and decides on a plan. 

\--

"His birthday was two weeks after yours."

"What?!" Changjo looks up at the prince from the table and nods before drinking some milk. 

"We all had a small celebration in the servants quarters. It was the 23rd."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Changjo shrugged and finished off his breakfast before standing up and stretching.

"No idea. Just get something for him now if you're that upset. Or give him his day off today." Minsoo nodded and sighed before patting him on the back and heading back to his room. He usually made a point of finding out birthdays within the first week of new arrivals as his parents would always give the help their birthdays off to do as they pleased and he kept up the tradition when he got his own help. Not knowing Byunghun's birthday was almost a month ago put a damper on his morning and caused a scowl on his face as he figured out what to do for him. Minsoo returned to his room to find Byunghun still sleeping soundly in his bed and climbed into bed again behind him before wrapping Byunghun up in his arms and yawning. Byunghun feeling the extra warmth, turned over and snuggled into Minsoo's chest, Minsoo smiling as he does before stroking his hair and making sure he can breathe before he falls asleep himself. 

A few hours pass before Changjo walks in announcing lunch and stops mid sentence to stare at the two grinning. 

"You're so lucky I don't have a camera." He chuckles as he sets the lunch platter on the night stand, then looks at the two, Minsoo on his back with his arm around Byunghun and Byunghun's head on his chest with his leg wrapped around Minsoo's. Tapping Minsoo on the arm he announces lunch again and laughs when Minsoo wakes up. Minsoo looking at the sleeping form cuddled against him before he glares at Changjo. 

"What do you want?"

"Lunch is here. Wake up your pet and eat." Minsoo glared at guard as he walked out before looking at Byunghun again. Sighing he untangles himself from him and gets up to eat noticing two plates and shaking his head. He was gonna punch Changjo he swore it. 

"Byunghun." He tried to get his attention but sighed as calling didnt work, getting up he strolled over to the bed and tapped his face. 

"Wake up." Again nothing happened so he shook him gently. Byunghun whines and swats at his arm before tugging the blanket over his head.

"Lunch is ready Byunghunnie. Wake up please." At the mention of food, Byunghun sits up and rubs his eyes as it hits him where he's at. Jumping up he scrambles to find his clothes Niel had brought back for him and freezes when Minsoo starts laughing. 

"Relax you have today off. I can send for a carriage if youd like to go visit your family." Byunghun confused stares at him before nodding a bit. 

"I found out your birthday was a few weeks ago. I like do give my help the day off to do as they wish on their birthdays. So you get that today. Its still early enough to visit your home." 

"I...youll really let me go visit my family?" Minsoo nods confused at the assumption he was trapped here.

"You know you can whenever right? You need permission but you're not trapped here. Youre even welcome on large breaks to go into the main village. No one told you?" Byunghun shook his head and sat down at the chair across from his prince and picked at the food a bit. 

"Eat up. If youre going out you need the energy." Nodding in agreement the smaller boy digs in to the food and doesn't speak again till the food is nearly gone. 

"Can you send for a carriage now? I would really like to see my family..." Minsoo nods and wonders if Byunghun remembers what he told him before he fell back asleep about Chanhee but doesn't question him about it. As Byunghun dresses in the bathroom, much to Minsoo's disappointment, he sends out for a carriage and continues to eat and looks at the bathroom door when it opens. Byunghun standing in his servant clothing thats now perfectly clean and smiles a bit. 

"Ill send the carriage back to get you around ni-"

"Could it get me in the morning?" Byunghun looks down and fidgets a bit and Minsoo sighs nodding. 

"Sure...but itll be at 6 in the morning." Byunghun nods and hesitates before he rushes over hugging him. 

"Thank you." Startled Minsoo pats his back then chuckles. 

"Alright. Go on I'm sure the carriage is outside waiting for you. Remember 6 in the morning. Don't make them wait." Byunghun nods and rushes out to the carriage before climbing in. 

"How much are you regretting that now?"

"None." Changjo looked at Minsoo surprised before nodding. 

"If you say so. Should I get Niel to take care of your things today?" Once he nods, Changjo goes to collect Niel for the day leaving Minsoo to lay in his bed. 

\-- Next day, Byunghun returns --

Changjo walks Byunghun back up to Minsoo's room once he arrives. Byunghun still half asleep as they walk up the stairs.

"Why am I being taken to his room?"

"Well, I'll let Minsoo answer that and it'd be best if you just accept it alright?" Byunghun nods confused and walks into the room noticing a few of his things from his room sitting on the floor. Changjo announcing him then closing the door as Minsoo appears out of the extra room attached to his. 

"Byungie, come here please." He walks over, glancing at the trunk from his room before Minsoo lifts it and carries it into the small room. 

"This is the private quarters for my live in help. I'd like for you to live here from now on." 

"What? Why?"

"You're my main servant and spend more time here than anywhere else. Therefore, it'd be easier for you and you won't get sick as much now." Byunghun looks around at the room, the bed much larger than what he's ever had before, the bedding looking a little worse than the prince's and a large window facing out towards the village. He gives a small nod and Minsoo smiles widely before patting his shoulder.

"It'll also help me keep an eye on you." 

"What do you mean?"

"Chanhee is coming back in a day or so for two weeks. His family was invited to the formal ball my mother planned for Christmas and for the masquerade ball she planned for New Years." Byunghun frowns deeply and gives a single nod before he stands at the door to his new room. 

"What can i do for you today sir?"

"I'd like my breakfast, and then send me Niel unless you're willing to take his place yet?" Byunghun shakes his head quickly as he rushes out to find the breakfast; Changjo chuckling a bit as he does before looking at Minsoo.

"If you keep that up he's definitely going to not like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think Byunghun is a person to just, sleep around." Minsoo looks at him confused before laughing.

"He's a g-"

"So? He is interested, when he first got here he made a comment about 'well what if he likes princes?' when he asked about you having to marry." Minsoo blinks and looks at him. 

"He actually said that?" Changjo nods and leans against the wall beside the door. 

"Mhm. He also blushed really bad when I asked if he wanted a piece of you." Minsoo grins and then frowns as he thinks, he isn't sure how to get Byunghun to trust him enough to sleep with him but he supposes that's not a problem. He'll be here for a long time. 

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Changjo shrugs. 

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure out my own thing. Just be nice to him, make sure Prince Chanhee doesn't do anything to him this visit." Minsoo nods and sits down on the couch. Changjo watching him a bit before he zones out himself thinking of his own problems. Around ten minutes later, Byunghun walks in holding a tray and kneels down to place the tray on the table in front of the couch. Minsoo having grabbed his sketchbook and now doodling, Byunghun looking at it then moving around to the back of the couch to look at it better. Minsoo glancing up at him before turning it so he can see it. 

"Do you like it?" 

"It's amazing. I figured you just drew for fun, I didn't know you had a talent for it." Minsoo laughs and nods as he continues the sketch. 

"I had to do something during those boring meetings when I was little." Byunghun nods and stands awkwardly nearby as he still draws, peeking over his shoulder every so often. Minsoo glances at Changjo who nods towards Byunghun then pats the air beside him gesturing for him to ask Byunghun to sit. Chuckling a little he brings his legs up and grabs the sandwich off the tray before looking back at Byunghun. 

"Wanna sit down and watch me draw?" Byunghun blinks and looks at him before nodding, moving around to the front of the couch expecting him to lower his feet. When Minsoo simply smiles at him he narrows his eyes a bit but climbs behind his legs and sits down, leaning against the prince's side and watching him draw. Minsoo offering a bite of his sandwich, which he takes and leans against Minsoo's side. Minsoo smiling as he looks back at Changjo who grins at him then makes hearts. Minsoo glaring at him when he does and goes back to drawing; a while passes before Minsoo glances at Byunghun again, chuckling when he notices he's fallen asleep, soft snoring reaching his ears. He grabs his food tray and continues to eat one handed as he wraps his other arm around Byunghun, stroking his hair lovingly. Changjo chuckles looking at them before Minsoo dismisses him. 

\--

Changjo leaves and grins as he heads towards the kitchen, finding Ricky standing by waiting for a meal to be done to take up to the king, Changjo grabbing his waist and squeezing; Ricky jumps and turns around before smacking Changjo in the shoulder. 

"What was that for?" Changjo laughs and shrugs.

"Minsoo dismissed me for right now, so I came to see how you were." 

"Oh, that's nice of him. I'm fine, would you mind helping me take these trays up to the king and queen?" Changjo nods and grabs the second tray, following after him as they walk out. Ricky pushing the door open once they get to the bedroom and bowing. 

"Sir, your breakfast." The king looks at Ricky and the other boy and nods, pointing to the table near the door. 

"Leave both of them there." They do as they're told and leave quickly Changjo grabbing Ricky's hand as he goes to walk down the stair case. Ricky looking at him questionably. 

"What is it?" 

"Uh...nevermind." Ricky nods confused and smiles to himself as Changjo rushes down the stairs, Ricky following after him. One day they'd move past just talking and subtle touches, but that day wasn't today.

\-- 

Minsoo places the tray on top of his table trying carefully not to wake up Byunghun, once he's done he moves around on the couch a bit, pulling Byunghun onto his lap who simply grumbles and buries his face against Minsoo's chest. Minsoo chuckling and stroking his hair as he begins to fall asleep himself. Niel walking in shortly after and looking at them before tapping Minsoo on the shoulder. 

"Did you still want me? Or should I come back later?"

"Oh...uh no I'm fine, go and relax today." Niel looks at Byunghun before pushing his hair off his face. 

"He's the new servant isn't he? He's cute. I can see why you like him." Minsoo smiles at the sleeping boy on his chest while Niel talks then looks at him in shock by what he says. 

"Excuse me?"

"My apologies sir, everyone talks, they think you have a crush on him. I don't think it's a good idea though."

"And whys that?"

"You can't marry him. He's a pauper, its one thing to sleep with us and be close friends but, to love us seems stupid and hurtful." Minsoo frowns at Niel, knowing his right but shaking his head.

"I don't love him. He's just..."

"Your new live in servant."

"Chanhee is coming back for two weeks I had to keep him sa-"

"Why him? Prince Chanhee has done this to all of us." Minsoo frowns and looks at Niel confused.

"What?"

"He's done this to all of us, Changjo since he's gotten here has done his best to keep us safe but he can't be in two places at once." Minsoo's fist clench and he stands up holding Byunghun, telling Niel to wait and taking him to his bed laying him down and covering him up before he heads back out to Niel.

"So, you're saying he's done more than just touch you?" A curt nod has him fuming. 

"I swear, i'll beat him myself."

"He's never gotta physically violent with us though, none of us know why he's doing that to Byungie." Minsoo nods and dismisses him before Changjo comes in to find Minsoo throwing things at the wall. Rushing over to grab him before he throws anything else.

"Sir! Stop it! What the hell happened?"

"Chanhee. Niel told me he's taken my property, is it true?" Changjo nods and frowns remembering how he met Ricky and shakes his head to get rid of the thought. Minsoo yells in frustration and chucks his pillow across the room just as Byunghun opens the door. He looks at the pillow then Minsoo with a raised eyebrow before noticing the broken items on the ground. 

"Changjo can you get me a broom please." Changjo nods after checking on Minsoo and heads out. Minsoo getting up and pushing the door shut before he grabs Byunghun and leads him to the bed. Byunghun follows confused until Minsoo shoves him onto his back and begins to kiss his neck, he tenses and pushes at Minsoo's shoulders. 

"Minsoo! Get off m-" Minsoo tugs on his hair and Byunghun feels him smirk against his throat when he groans. Feeling Minsoo's hand move down to his thighs he tries to yell when Minsoo covers his mouth with his kissing him. Byunghun still pushing at his shoulders and now trying to twist himself away; Changjo pushes the door open with the broom humming when he looks up to see Minsoo on Byunghun. 

"Dammit Minsoo!" He runs over, dropping the broom and grabs him under his arms putting him in a headlock yanking him off the bed and off Byunghun who relaxes instantly, shaking slightly as he sits up and glares at Minsoo. Minsoo relaxed enough for Changjo to just grab his arm to which Minsoo shoves him away and shakes his head. Glancing up at Byunghun who gave him a disgusted look before storming out of the entire room; the slam echoing through both the bedroom and the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Minsoo rubs his face and lays on his bed confused.

"I don't even know. The thought of Chanhee hurting the rest of you and that he could possibly do it to Byunghun too..."

"You wanted to be first at hurting him?? You've fucked up badly Minsoo. He was starting to get comfortable around you and you then you did this. Don't be surprised if he slee-"

"He wont be sleeping in his old room. Before bed if he hasnt returned you find him and tell him its an order to return back here." Changjo sighs and shakes his head before he cleans up the broken shards before placing the broom in the corner. Heading out with the now empty food tray. 

"I think you need to apologize to him." With that Changjo leaves and Minsoo glares at the door. He wasn't looking forward to apologizing or to Chanhee's return. 

\-- Later that night --

Byunghun walks into the bedroom, steering clear of Minsoo's attempt to touch his arm and goes into the room he was given slamming the door. Minsoo huffs and goes over to the door opening it. 

"You need to knock. I might be your live in but i still deserve priv-"

"Oh shut up Byunghun so I can apologize dammit." Byunghun looks at him shocked and crosses his arms waiting. 

"Well?" Groaning Minsoo nods and fidgets a bit.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me, well no I do. I like you and the thought of Chanhee possibly doing anything to you pissed me off. I just-"

"So you attacked me so you could be first?" Byunghun frowns at the prince and shakes his head, tugging his shoes off before lying in bed. 

"I don't accept that apology. It was shit." Facing away from Minsoo, Byunghun touches his mouth and sighs. Had he just been nicer then maybe, but forcing himself was not the right way. Minsoo sighed and made a noise of agreement before he went to leave. Hesitating before he walks over to Byunghun and pushes his fringe from his forehead to kiss his temple; walking out quickly after seeing Byunghun tense up and flinch at his touch. Changjo stopping in before he heads to his room. 

"Everything alright?" Minsoo shakes his head and drops back on his bed sighing. 

"Try again tomorrow. Ill request a nicer breakfast for you, you can share with him." Minsoo smiles at his guard and nods; Changjo shuts the door with a quiet Good Night before he walks off to his room. 

\-- Next day; December 21st --

Minsoo knocked on Byunghun's door as Changjo brought in his breakfast, sighing when Byunghun wouldnt open up or answer him. Changjo chuckles and goes over, opening the door announcing himself and sitting on the bed beside Byunghun's form. 

"Cmon Byungie, he means well. He had a special breakfast prepared for himself so you could share."

"I'm not hungry. I don't want to even look at him."

"Byunghun, you don't have much of a choice, you can be rude to him. Im sure he'll allow it today after what he did." Byunghun laughs a bit and nods before pushing himself up, yawning before Changjo ruffles his hair up even more. 

"Oh cmon Changjo." He brushes his fingers through it and sighs as it stays sticking up. Changjo grins and pats his leg. 

"Lets go, you need to eat." Changjo walks out of the bedroom and nods to Minsoo who smiles and sets up the second plate. Byunghun walking out and rubbing his eyes before sitting across from Minsoo; eyes widening at the food. 

"Whoa. This is a lot of food."

"Which is why I want you to help me finish it. Eat as much as you like." Minsoo smiles a bit and starts eating himself, Byunghun still looking at everything before he grabs a few things and starts eating. Changjo smiles and waits by the door, swearing when he hears trumpets sounding. Minsoo looks up and goes to his bathroom window as it faces the front of the castle. Swearing as well as he walks back out. 

"Changjo keep an eye out for him, he is not to come in here." Nodding, Changjo shuts the door and stands watch. Byunghun frowning at the two of them, putting it together as he eats. 

"He's back already?"

"Christmas is in 3 days, I can't let you see your family the day before or the day of but I can give you a thicker coat and you can visit on the 26th." Byunghun nods quickly and smiles a bit before frowning. 

"Is there a chance you need to go into the village for shopping?" Minsoo raises his eyebrow and shakes his head chuckling. 

"No but I can make an exception and bring my main servant out with me." Byunghun smiles and nods. 

"Thank you, sir." Minsoo nods and smiles back at him, continuing to eat as they hear a commotion in the hall. Minsoo stands and heads to the door, looking at Byunghun. 

"I couldn't help the others, and i almost did the same thing to you and I'm sorry. I won't let Chanhee do anything to you." Byunghun watches as Minsoo opens the door and walks down to the small commotion. Changjo keeping Chanhee at bay with his staff. 

"Prince Chanhee, how great it is to see you. I've heard some horrible things since you last left." 

"I don't really care, can you tell your puppet to let me through?" Minsoo taps Changjo on the shoulder and the boy drops the staff standing beside him again. Smiling, he leads Chanhee into the bedroom where Byunghun is cleaning up the left over food. Changjo following them and shutting the door, Chanhee glancing back at him worry for himself written on his face that he quickly hides looking Byunghun over.

"So, did you finally get a piece of that?" Minsoo's jaw clenches glancing at Byunghun before he turns to punch Chanhee he hears Byunghun speak. 

"He hasn't, and you won't get a piece either." Chanhee frowns and walks over to the shorter boy staring him down. 

"You think you can speak to me like that??" 

"I just di-" Byunghun gasps as he feels a stinging go across his cheek, he stares wide eyed at Chanhee while he lifts his hand to hold his cheek. Minsoo looking at Byunghun's cheek and then giving Changjo a look he knew all too well. Frowning Changjo grabbed Byunghun's by his upper arms and lead him towards the door.

"C'mon, trust me, you don't want to be around for what's about to happen." Byunghun nods dazed and lets Changjo lead him out of the bedroom and down the hall just as he hears something break in the room. Glancing back at the bedroom, he sees shadows run across the wall and hears more smashing. Changjo pulling him into the bathroom to fix up his cheek; patting the counter as Byunghun hops up on it to sit. 

"He must have been wearing a ring." 

"Hm?" Changjo frowns and bandages up the small cut on his cheek, Byunghun flinching as he does. 

"That hurts." 

"I know it does, just hold still. I can't have you bleeding." The shorter boy nods and looks out the door as he sees a shadow coming down the hall, Chanhee stopping at the door and glaring at them; His face scrapped up and bleeding. Changjo glares back and moves to stand more between Byunghun and the door until Chanhee leaves them. His footsteps echoing off the walls getting quieter. Byunghun hops off the counter and heads back towards the bedroom, Changjo chasing after him. 

"Byunghun wait! You're still bleeding!" Getting to the door he looks inside at the broken furniture and frowns glancing at Minsoo, standing by his bed and wiping blood off his lip and glances up at him. 

"Changjo!" 

"I know! I'm trying!" Changjo groans and picks up Byunghun throwing him over his shoulder and taking him down to the servants quarters. Byunghun snapping out of it as the door to his old bedroom is shut. 

"What was that for!?" 

"You can't be around him when you're bleeding." Byunghun frowned and sat on the bed, rubbing his cheek and hissing when pain shoots through his cheek. 

"Why the hell not? It's just blood." He sighs and lays down yawning, the guard rubbing his face and grumbling to himself before moving to the door. 

"Just don't leave here. Okay?" He nods and waves him off before he curls up facing the wall; yawning as he closes his eyes to sleep.

\-- In Minsoo's room -- 

"Changjo!" As he makes his way up the staircase he hears his name echo down the hall above him and sighs. Carrying the tray of special snacks for the prince, he pushes the door open and sets the snacks beside him. 

"Eat." Minsoo glares playfully and kicks at him when he walks by. The guard grabbing a towel to wipe up the blood from his face and hands.

"How much did he see?"

"Nothing just all the blood. Meaning hell be suspicious of you being unharmed." Changjo chuckles a bit and cleans up his hands, Minsoo hissing in pain. 

"What- you left some?" 

"Like you said he'd be suspicious and I cant have him scared out of his mind living in here." Nodding in agreement, Changjo grabs a bandage to cover his knuckles. 

"Don't need one. I'll be fine, where is he?"

"Old room. I think he fell asleep right after I left." Changjo thinks for a moment before he stands up collecting the trays once Minsoo eats the last snack. 

"What did you do when you kissed him? I think you..." looking back as he hears coughing he waits for an answer.

"What?!" Minsoo stares at him in shock, he wasn't sure if he had done something else. Thinking back, he swears as he remembers he may have been reckless.

"I may have. I can't remember!" Changjo smacks him in the back of the head hard and rushes to the door. 

"You're an idiot you can't just go imprinting on people! Chanhee is going to know you've done it and try to break him." Minsoo looks at Changjo shocked and shoos him off. 

"Go get him then before he can!" Groaning in frustration, Changjo makes a run to the servants quarters. 

\-- Byunghun's room --

A soft click fills the room as the door is shut and locked. A quiet man begins to push a dresser in front of the door to trap the servant boy in here. A loud noise of the dresser hitting the wall causes Byunghun to stir in his sleep. Chanhee smirks as he continues sleeping and remembers the stupid prince's conversation with his guard. He had to work fast. Moving over to the bed, pushing the blankets aside, he runs his hands along the bare skin on his side, his shirt having ridden up as he slept. Byunghun shivering as he feels the cold in the air nip at his skin. Chanhee moves closer to him, smirking as Byunghun rolls over towards him and ends laying on his stomach. He climbs up on the bed and pins the boy down who wakes up panicked, and looks behind him trying to see who it is. 

"C-Chanhee?! Get off me!"

"Sorry I can't do that, I need to finish you off." Horrified by that and the entire situation he flails and tries to get free. Feeling his shirt being torn apart and Chanhee's hands running up his back and grabbing his shoulders. 

"Please get off me." Chanhee turns Byunghun's head to one side and chuckles as Byunghun tenses up, his mouth working at his skin. Both parties jump as the door is suddenly pushed at, Chanhee cutting Byunghun's back a few places from the surprise on accident.

"Byunghun!" Chanhee smirks hearing Changjo instead of Minsoo's. 

"Hello Changjo! Sorry your little friend can't talk right now." He grabs around his throat slightly, his nail cutting into the side of his neck. Byunghun yelling/groaning in pain as he begins to bleed. 

"You have 5 seconds to open this door Chanhee!" 

"Oh Minsoo! Welcome! Is the air good out there? It smells wonderful in here. Byunghun squeezes his eyes shut in pain as he feels Chanhee's finger run across the cut. He hears a snarl like sound from the other side of the door and looks at it wide eyed. A muffled argument coming through between Changjo and Minsoo. 

"Sir, you can't ... like that!" 

"Move Changjo ... bastard!" Suddenly the door is kicked in, splinters going all different directions, but none quite reach Byunghun who thinks this is all insane. Chanhee shields himself, Minsoo taking the moment to climb over and grab his arm, cleaning the blood from his finger before glancing at Byunghun. 

"Changjo, get him out." He yanks Chanhee off and glances at the bleeding marks on Byunghun's back. Yelling for Changjo again who rushes in and grabs Byunghun leaving the shirt and running upstairs to the Prince's bathroom and locking the door. 

"Chanhee just had to make you bleed everywhere." Byunghun stood there, stumbling a little as he moves to sit down. 

"I don't feel good." Changjo glances over. 

"Fuck!" Slaming the cleaning products down he runs out the door leaving a very confused and lethargic Byunghun on the bathroom floor. His vision going dark as he passes out. 

\--

Minsoo paces in front of his mothers door, worrying at his lip as Changjo stares at him. 

"Will you stop?!" Minsoo stops walking and sits down, rocking back and forth slightly. Changjo sighing as he does. The guard has run down to get Minsoo again once he saw Byunghun was poisoned somehow by Chanhee who was currently locked in his guest room for his own parents to deal with when they arrived tomorrow. They returned only to find him passed out on the floor, Changjo smacking Minsoo away and rushing him to the Queen who'd know what to do better than the doctor downstairs. That was almost an hour ago, Minsoo worrying the entire time.

"I can't tell if he's okay! Why is it taking so long?!" 

"For the sixth time, Minsoo, i don't know!" Minsoo glares at Changjo just as Ricky opens the door and shuts it quickly.

"He's fine. He's having a warm bath, but you can't see him or be the room. Too much blood got removed to get the poison out."

"Thats great Ricky." Changjo smiles at him, his smile widening as the boy turns a little pink. Minsoo groaning and going to push by Ricky anyway, getting the door open as soon as Ricky shoves him back hard. The smell already hitting Minsoo's nose. Changjo look at him and frowns shutting the door and blocking it with Ricky. 

"Minsoo, think! You don't want to go in there, if you do you know what might happen. You can't risk it." He nods and covers his nose with a shaking hand and rushes to his own room remembering the blood on his bathroom floor all too late. 

\-- 

Changjo comes back to the room a few hours later, smiling like an idiot after having dinner with Ricky. However, that look disappeared as he enters the room, bloody hand prints on the wall near the bathroom and occasionally on the walk leading to Byunghun's room. 

"Shit." He glances in the bathroom carefully and sees the spot where the blood was, it now smaller and smeared places. Hesitating, he grabs the broom and pushes the door to Byunghun's room open. He finds Minsoo sleeping and relaxes a bit. His hands and forearms smeared with Byunghun's blood; his mouth just as badly smeared. He sighs and knocks on the door frame. Minsoo's eyes popping open right away.

"Minsoo. We need to clean before Byunghun gets back here. He'll freak out at all this blood." Nodding, Changjo leads him to the bathroom down the hall not trusting him in his own. 

"Clean up, I'm going to clean the bedroom. Do not come back until i come get you." He calls for Niel and asks him to help. 

"Sure." Before he goes into the bathroom, Changjo stops him.

"Do not let him leave that tub till i come get him." 

"I won't, I'll keep him busy." Changjo nods and goes back to the bedroom and begins to clean everything, throwing Byunghun's bedding into the hamper and scrubbing the floors. After a good two hours he's finished, everything clean and beds remade. He lays back on the floor and stretches smiling again to himself before he hears Niel down the hall. 

"Oh c'mon Minsoo." He shakes his head and pushes himself up off the floor, the bedroom door opening a few moments later.

"Didn't I tell you not to come ba- oh. I'm sorry." 

"Its alright, Changjo. I wanted to make sure Byunghun got back to his bed to rest." The Queen nods to her servant and Changjo watches him bring in Byunghun, laying him on Minsoo's bed. Changjo opening his mouth to stop him but shuts it. Byunghun curls up in the beds warmth, soft snoring coming from him as Changjo covers him up. 

"Thank you. Is he better now?"

"He will be. We had to take out a lot of blood. What happened exactly?"

"Prince Chanhee. He's been trying to claim Byunghun since he got here." The Queen nods and looks at Byunghun. 

"My son wants this child?" Changjo nods once and runs a hand through his hair, sighing a bit. 

"I think he imprinted." 

"He... Oh my, I'll have to speak with him about that." Changjo nods and bows his head as she turns to leave. 

"Tell him that he'll have to give that Niel boy a new job soon if he's truly imprinted with this child." Another nod from Changjo lets her know she can leave. He gets up and goes to the other room. Knocking on the door, Minsoo opens it and stares at him. 

"Hm?"

"You can come back to the room. Byunghun is there." At the mention of Byunghun he perks up a bit, glancing at Niel now sleeping on the guest bed. He writes a note and lays it beside him grabbing his pants and tugging them on as he heads to his bedroom. 

"Is he okay?" Minsoo looks at him worried a bit. 

"Hes sleeping, your mothers guard put him on your bed, i didn't want to correct them." 

"No its fine, I'd rather he be on my bed where i can watch him." He pushes open the door, walking to his bed and climbing under the blankets. Tugging Byunghun to him and burying his nose against his neck, instantly relaxing at being so close to the boy. 

"The Queen also requests an audience with you later on. She wants to speak to you about the imprinting." Minsoo grumbles against Byunghun's neck nodding a bit as he falls asleep. Changjo chuckling a little as he heads out of the room, turning the lights off as he shuts the door. 

\-- December 24th --

It was Christmas eve, a few days after the incident, Chanhee locked in the dungeon at the moment was probably the best thing to happen. Byunghun had slept through most of yesterday and woke up early this morning starving and confused. Trying to turn over to for his turn to be blocked by arms around his waist and a body behind him. Panic weld up inside him and he wiggled around trying to get the now tightening arm away from him. 

"Calm down, Byunghunnie." He froze at the voice and looked back as much as he could noticing Minsoo instead of Chanhee. Relaxing as Minsoo brought his hand up to his hair and stroked it. 

"What day is it?"

"Its Christmas eve." Byunghun sighed, knowing he wouldn't have any luck buying his mother anything now. Minsoo gets up and goes over calling for someone.

"Bring up a large breakfast please." A muffled 'yes sir' came from the door and Byunghun glanced over noticing Minsoo's lack of clothing and blushing furiously. Pulling his blankets over his head and hiding; Minsoo tapping the blanket and chuckling. 

"Still not used to it?"

"No. I'm not, I don't think I will be." Minsoo laughs and shrugs before he tugs some clothes on. 

"Your job duties have been changed by the way." Byunghun looks at him confused and tilts his head waiting for an explanation.

"Due to special circumstances, Niel can't be my sex partner anym-"

"No." Minsoo blinks and looks at the boy on his bed slightly annoyed. 

"You don't have much of a choice. I'll wait until you're comfortable with the idea, but after that...well." Byunghun stares at him baffled.

"There has to be something against that." 

"I know you're upse-"

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed! Youre forcing me into being your sex slave!" 

"You'd en-" Minsoo jumps a bit when Byunghun slaps him. 

"Like hell I will! I don't want to have sex with you, and if you force me you'll regret it." Minsoo laughs at that and rubs his cheek a bit. Byunghun staring at him a bit as he moves away from the bed, he opens the door and takes the tray from the servant before thanking him and shutting the door. Byunghun stares confused as to how he knew, no one knocked, shrugging to himself he glared at Minsoo again. 

"Come eat. We'll discuss your other job when we get to it." Byunghun opens his mouth to protest but sighs as his stomach growls loudly. He climbs out of bed and freezes, Minsoo grinning at his clothing choice or lack there of. Byunghun tugs the shirt down, even though it went to his mid thighs and glared daggers at the prince. 

"Where are my pants??" 

"Mother took them all. Said it wasn't proper attire for your job. You have undergarments on." Minsoo watches as the boy begins to turn red in the face. Wanting nothing more to punch someone, he chuckles and walks over to him. 

"Go ahead." Byunghun looks at him confused. 

"What?" 

"Punch me. You know y-" Byunghun swings and hits him in the jaw, Minsoo stumbling back a bit and laughing. 

"Feel better?"

"Not really. Lemme do it again." 

"No, sorry I have to greet people tomorrow. I'll find you some pants for the party, eat up." Byunghun scowled at him as he left the room, sitting down to eat. Changjo peeked inside and smiled. 

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Byunghun shrugs and picks at his food a bit. 

"My legs are cold, and I punched Minsoo in the face." Changjo laughs at that and sits across from him. 

"Chanhee is locked in the dungeon, so no need to worry about him. As for your new job description..." 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Its because the Queen thinks you'd be a good match for Minsoo... she likes you in other words, and you see how Minsoo is. Not caring one moment then over baring the next." Byunghun nods as he eats more, thinking it over to himself. 

"But what good will I do? I cant marry him." 

"Youd keep him level headed till he marries, then you'd return to being his main servant and possibly once King, his trusted adviser." Byunghun looks at Changjo in shock. He hadn't planned being here that long, just a few years to help his family out of debt. Remembering though that he was sold here, and belonged to the kingdom. He nodded and looked down a bit. 

"It's not all that bad here, and Minsoo knows his way around the bedroom. I think he already likes you so maybe you'll be special and he'll share his secret with you." As he spoke, Changjo moved away from the table and towards the door smiling. Waving goodbye before Byunghun could ask what he meant leaving him in a confused daze as he ate. Minsoo coming back shortly after holding a pair of pants and smiling. 

"Got em. You were lucky my mother was out at the moment. Though I am going to miss those legs o-"

"I'll wear them when I leave the room, I don't mind it in here." Minsoo blinks and nods a bit confused. 

"A-alright." He smiles and walks over to behind Byunghun, looking over his shoulder at the food when suddenly theres some in front of his face, taking the bite off his spoon and eating it. 

"Thank you Byungie." He leans down to give a small peck on his forehead and heads over to his dresser, getting fresh clothes out for the day before glancing at Byunghun. 

"You okay?"

"You..."

"I kissed your head, yeah."

"Why??" He turns in his seat some to look back at the prince who just shrugs and chuckles. 

"I've been doing it. Usually you're asleep, so i just kiss your forehead or temple." Giving a small nod he goes back to eating, ignoring Minsoo's laughter behind him. 

"Put on your pants when youre done and come to the ballroom. We need to finish decorating." 

\-- In the Ballroom --

Ricky sat on top of the boxes Changjo was pushing on the small dolly they had found and laughed happily. Pointing over at the doors when Byunghun walked in. 

"Over to Sir Byunghun please!" Changjo laughs and starts pushing the dolly over to him. Byunghun laughs seeing it and bows to Ricky as it stops in front of him. 

"Hello Sir Ricky." He hops down and hugs Byunghun tightly while smiling. 

"Welcome back I'm glad youre okay now! Do you want my seat? Changjo can push you around." Byunghun laughs again shaking his head. 

"No thanks. I'm just gonna help set up a bit then go back to the room. I'm still a little bleh." Ricky and Changjo nod and smile at him. 

"They need help putting out the goody bags for the guests. You can help there." Waving bye, Byunghun heads over there and helps set out the bags as Changjo pushes Ricky around more. Byunghun occasionally glancing over at them. At one point catching Changjo leaning up towards Ricky and kissing him. Byunghun's face turning red shortly after.


End file.
